Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Chaos Released
by yamato2706
Summary: This is the rewritten version of wolfboydude52's Outlaw Unleashed. The world of Pokemon is in danger because of the breakout from the prison of the outlaws. Now, Rio the Riolu, with his friends have to fight for the world peace. I don't own Pokemon. Now NOT accept OC until later.
1. Ep 1: The Birth of a Chaos World

**yamato2706: Hi everyone, this is my new story, which is a rewrite version of wolfboydude58's Outlaw Unleashed. I only change a "little" from the original storyline and add some more things to the story so it could be better. Hope you guys will support me. And also, I need a small amount of OC. Please go to my profile to look at the form and rules. I'll keep accepting OC until I say so. Now, without further ado, I give you the first chap of my story.**

**EP 1: The birth of chaos world**

**(Music Insert: Pokemon Exploration Team Theme)**

In a world where only the creatures known as Pokemon exists, the Pokemon live happily together. However, everything has its own dark side. Some Pokemon start turning bad and make crimes, and the number of them keeps going up. That's why an organization called Exploration Team is made. Their mission is to catch the outlaws and explore the Mystery Dungeon, a place with a curse that can change its layout each time someone enters. Many Pokemon want to become an explorer, so they train in a Guild, which can be found in most citys and towns. The most famous Guild is the Wigglytuff's Guild residing in Treasure Town. Its headmaster is a carefree Wigglytuff, but when he's serious, he'll become a totally different person. The greatest success of this Guild is training Team Pokepals, which is founded by a Pikachu and Riolu. They saved the world from the Paralyzing Planet crisis and solved the Darkrai Nightmare case. Not so long after that, the Pikachu, who actually comes from a different world and timelines, decided to return to his world and live his normal life. 6 years later, the used to be coward Riolu now is a Lucario and becomes the new leader of team Pokepals. With his teamates, they continue bringing peace to this world. But yet they didn't know it's the begin of a dark era.

**(Music Insert: In the future)**

**The Omega Prison**

This is the prison where only the most dangerous outlaws are put in. It is located on top of the Spike Mountain, the highest mountain on the northern land covered with snow all the year. The prison obviously has the best security system, with electronic device everywhere inside the building to keep the prisoners in control. The prison also has a whole of army of Acrcanine in the prison's field to keep an eye on them. The head of the prison is an Alakazam, who is considered to be the most intelligent and experienced explorer. The only one he treated as his rival is the most dangerous criminal. One day, when he heard that criminal is caught, he was really surprised and pleased by the news.

A Metagross was transferred to the Omega Prison that day. Chief Magnezone and the Magnemite put him inside a steel box with electronic barrier and there's only a a window to let him see outside. When they arrived at the gate of the prison, Chief Magnezone pressed a button near the gates and said: "IT'S ME, MAGNEZONE…BZZ… I'M HERE TO DELIVER THE NEW PRISONER". A voice from the speaker said:

-Roger, sir

After they heard a "click" sound, the electronic door opened, letting the polices go inside with the captured outlaw. They let him out and then forced him to go through a machine

"PRISONER REGISTERING… REGISTER COMPLETE! SPECIES: METAGROSS. OUTLAW'S CODE: 549806. OUTLAW'S RANK:5*. MARKING IS IN PROCESS. PLEASE STAY STILL"

A laser gun popped out and made a mark on Metagross's upper left leg.

"MARKING COMPLETE. WELCOME TO THE OMEGA PRISON"

**(Stop the music)**

The Chief Magnezone lead Metagross through the hallway of the prison. All the cells here has thick glass door that can't be destroyed easily. Whenever they passed a cell, the prisoners looked at the newest member of the prison in full surprised. Some of them snickered and said: " The most dangerous criminal is caught now, so it mean he isn't as dangerous as we thought". Some other thought that he couldn't be the Great Metagross but a Ditto that transformed into him, or maybe another Metagross. But he didn't mind what they were saying and kept following the Magnezone. Finally, he arrived to his cell, which is not any different from the other room. Magnezone typed something on the control panel next to the door. The door opened and Metagross went into it.

-THIS IS YOUR NEW HOME…BZZ… GET USED TO IT- Magnezone said

He typed something on it again and the door closed. As Magnezone and the Magnemite was about to leave, they caught sight of a floating yellow Pokemon with 2 spoons in its hands.

-GENERAL…BZZ… GENERAL ALAKAZAM!- the Magnezone surprised- WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE…BUZZ?

-Don't worry about it, Chief- Alakazam calmly said- I just want to see my rival. You can go now.

-RIGHT AWAY…BZZ… GOOD DAY, SIR- Magnezone and the Magnemite bowed to him with respect and passed throught the hallway.

Alakazam turned to the prisoner and said:

-Well, well. I never expect to see you here, Metagross. I thought I had to be the one to capture you, but oh well, it doesn't matter now.

The Iron Leg Pokemon silently look at the General. Alakazam showed a little angered on his face.

-Hump, if you don't want to talk, fine then. I'll take my leave. Enjoy your stay here for the rest of your life.

Alakazam teleported himself out of that place, leaving the Metagross inside his cell.

- You have no idea what I intend to do, Alakazam- he said with a grin

That night, after the dinner, the prisoners returned to their respective cells. As usual, they didn't enjoy the meal not only because of the terrible food, but also because the Magneton guards were everywhere ready to zap them when if they tried to do something. Most of them couldn't take this any longer and let their anger out when they were in their room.

-Why do I have to suffer in this prison?- an Emboar punched on the nearby wall and said

In another cell, a Toxicroak mumbled: "If I wasn't here, I could be one of the most famous outlaw for stealing"

All the prisoners thought the same thing. But what can they do? Being sent to Omega Prison means they will never see the outside world again. While everyone was cursing their lives, a voice spoke in their heads

-Attention, prisoners of Omega Prison. Can you all hear me?

The outlaws were really surprised when they heard a voice from nowhere. They tried to asked: "Who are you?", but the voice interrupted.

-Don't speak with words. I'm using telepathy to have this conversation with all of you. And if you're asking who I am, I'll tell you. I'm Metagross, the greatest outlaw of all.

Some of them were happy that the Great Metagross was speaking to them, since they idolized and respected him. The cells were a little noisy that the guard Magneton shouted: " BE QUIET… BZZ... STOP MAKING NOISE… BZZ". In order not to make the Magneton suspect them, they tried to behave well. The Metagross continued:

-The reason why I'm speaking to you right now to announce something. Tomorrow, we'll break out of this place.

The prisoners were confused at what he said. Sure, they all wanted to break out a long time before. But how to do it is really an impossible task for them. They didn't know if they could trust him.

-I know that you are wondering how can I do it- he said- To begin, I was caught and brought here is my plan in the first place, the plan to free you. My ability allows me to hack the security system of this place and control it. If you haven't notice this yet, there is an invisible wall that prevents us to speak telepathy. But the fact I'm speaking to you right now proves that I have shut it down. So… what is you answer? Join me or stay here forever?

The prisoners immediately agree to his plan,because they knew that even if they didn't agree or the plan failed, they would live here until they died. So why didn't take a a chance and be free to commit crime?

-Very good- he smiled- very good, indeed.

* * *

**(Music Insert: Eye Catch's music of Digimon Adventure)** (I don't know which music could fit in so I choose this)

Eye catch 1: A bunch of cards are shuffled while being face-down and a card is picked up randomly. It shows Metagross.

Eye catch 2: A bunch of cards are shuffled while being face-down and a card is picked up randomly. It shows Alakazam.

* * *

The next day came and the prisoners had to do their usual routine: go out to the field and break rocks. But the Arcanine guards noticed something different from yesterday. The prisoners somehow look cheerful than the day before. Usually, they would try to escape or pick up a fight with someone else. But they didn't mind it, and just thought the prisoners were well-behaved, without knowing their escaped plan.

The night soon arrived, and the outlaws were all excited. They stared at the clock hanging on the wall, which pointed 11:55, only 5 more minutes until the plan started. Meanwhile, Metagross was analyzing the security system in his cell. He had hacked most of it, and now he could control the whole prison himself. And when the clock pointed 12:00, his analyzation finished and all the cell's doors opened. **(Music Insert: Outlaw!)** Knowing this, the outlaws took their chance and ran through the hallway, which was now covered with red light from the alarm. The Magneton guards were so surprised at this rampage. They tried to attack them with Thunderbolt, but a Marowak raised his bone and a Rhyperior ran to the front so that the attacks changed their direction to them, which made Thunderbolt useless. As the Magneton didn't know what to do, a Poliwrath and a Primeape punched them to the wall, knocking them out. They continued running, and eventually got outside. But the Arcanine were waiting for them. Their leader gave them a signal, and they let out powerful Flamethrower. The outlaws had expected that, too. A Houndoom, a Heatmor, and a Chandelur came out and block the attack with their Flash Fire ability. Then, a Krookodile and his minios Krokorok fired their Stone Edge towards the guards. They kept on battling with each other, but obviously, the criminals were having an advantage over the guards.

**(Stop the music)**

Meanwhile, in General Alakazam's room, where he controls all the security system of the prison, he was trying to find out what is wrong with the system.

-Heh, having some problem, aren't you?- a voice said from behind him

Alakazam turned around as the door opened automatically, revealing the Metagross.

-I should have known that you are responsible for all of this- Alakazam said.

-I also think that you shouldn't have put me into a prison that is controlled by electronic device. I can hack them with no trouble at all- Metagross snicker.

-I guess I underestimated you when I heard that you were caught- he held his spoons tightly on his hands and he was in his battle position- Then how about we finish this once and for all?

-I was thinking the same thing, too. Let's begin, shall we?

**(Music Insert: Boss Battle)**

Metagross rushed toward Alakazam and both his upper leg (or now can be called "hand") were glowing red. Alakazam quickly raised his spoons, forming an "x" mark and created a blue wall in front of him. The attack hit the wall, making Alakazam back down a little. Then he jumped on the air and closing his eyes. Surrounding him was numerous dark energy balls. He fired them at the Metagross and when they hit him, the room was covered with smoke. As Alakazam landed at the ground, thinking that Metagross was down after the hit, from behind the smoke, the Metagross rushed toward him again, and this time one of his hands was glowed white with a golden meteor in front of his claws. Althought the Reflect decreased the damage Alakazam took, the attack was so surprising and powerful enough to pin him on the wall. The Psychic-type tried to move, but Metagross's eyes glowed blue, and a blue aura surrounded Alakazam's body, which prevented him from moving. Normally, being a Psychic-type, he can easily break the Telekinisis. But because of the previous hit by the Meteor Mash, he was too weak to do anything.

-It seem you have lost this battle. And look, the guards outside were also defeated by us

He pointed to the screen, which were recording the prison's field. It showed the Magneton and Arcanine were laying down on the ground, while the criminals were cheering for their victory.

-My plan is working perfectly. But to finish the first step of it… I'll eliminate you right now.

He prepared to used another Meteor Mash. Alakazam tried to figured something out, and then he had an idea. He used all of his remaining energy to Teleport himself out of the danger, right before the attack could hit him. The Meteor Mash hit the wall, and create a huge hole on it. Metagross sighed:

-Althought I can't kill him, it doesn't affect much to my plan. I still have succeeded on freeing the outlaws.

He hacked the security system again, and in the prison's field, a hologram projection of him appeared on the air.

-Congratulations- he announced- We have taken control of the prison.

The crowded went wild when they heard him, and shouted out his name. After a while, the Metagross spoke again

-Now, I have another plan that needs you to cooperate with me. This plan can help us conquering the world. Of course, I won't force you to follow me. It's all depend on your decisions.

The outlaws didn't have to think, because they all have the same answer. A group of 4 Pokemon, which are Dragonite, Salamence, Garchomp and Hydreigon walked to the front. They bowed their heads like they were bowing before a king and said:

- All of us will definitely join you… our King

-Perfect- the new King of outlaws smiled evily- But before I begin tell you my plan, I need someone volunteers to destroy this place for me. Is there anyone willing to do it?

From the crowded, 3 Pokemon walked toward the 4 dragons and the hologram of Metagross. They were Charizard, Houndoom and Magmotar, who seem to be the leader of this group.

-We are Team Explosion and we will do any of your command, my King- he said

-Oh, aren't you guys the outlaw team that used fire and bombs to destroy many places before. Very well, you are chosen to do this.- Metagross said

-Then, where shall we head to?

-It's a place pretty far from here. The town that has the famous Wigglytuff's Guild. Treasure Town- he said with a grin

When the Charizard heard the name of the town, a weird expression appeared on his face.

-We got it. Let's go, guy! We have a town to destroy- Magmotar said to his teamates

They started waling out of the prison gate and headed to the south. But the Charizard was having something going on in his mind.

"So I'll go back to Treasure Town, heh?"-he thought

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

**Preview:**

Rio: Although I'm not even in the episode, and also hasn't been introduced yet, I can still appear now to tell you about what will happen in the next one.

Yamato: That's the spirit. After all, you're Rilu's son.

Rio: It was my first day to train in the Wigglytuff's Guild. But someone set the fire all over the town. Explosion started everywhere. The town was completely destroyed, and only a few Pokemon survived. But Dad... he... Jikai, in **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Chaos Released. Terror in Treasure Town**. My new adventure is waiting for me.

* * *

**yamato2706: There you go, the first chap of my new story. Hope you enjoy it**

**Some Pokemon appear behind the author, and judge on their look, they're not very happy.**

**Machop: Yamato, have you forgotten the first story you write? How can write a new one without finish the first?**

**Totodile: And what's with this English name for us? You only like the Japanese name, don't you?**

**Yamato: Guys, let me explain…**

**Bulbasaur: Futhermore, I thought that I was suppose to be the one playing Yamato Pokemon form. How can a Pikachu take my role?**

**Squirtle: And I suppose to be Yamato's partner, which now you let Riolu to do it. Do you even love us anymore?**

**yamato2706: Of course I still love you guys. But like I said before, this story is not mine. I just rewrite it from wolfboydude58. I promise to write the Pokemon Kanto Adventure along with this story. Beside, I already give Squirtle a specific role in the story. And for Bulbasaur, I will give a role in the next chap. Is that sound fine?**

**Bulbasaur: You better do it. Or else… (he grin)**

**yamato2706: (sweatdrop) I promise. So anyway, remember to review and send in the OC. I don't know when I can upload new chap because of school. But I promise to do it as soon as possible. Bye for now. And remember to review. They can really save my life (giggle)**


	2. Ep 2: Terror in Treasure Town

**Hi guys. Sorry for long delay. School really slow me down, especially the mid-term test. But here is it. Chap 2 is here. I know it may make you feel bored because of the explanation, but I'll make it better in next chap. And if you can find any mistake in vocabulary or grammar, tell me. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. ( I write this in a little rush, so it may not be perfect) I'm still accepting OC, so send them in if you want your OC in this story.**

* * *

**Ep 2: Terror in Treasure Town.**

4 months had passed since the the outlaws took control over the Omega Prison. They made it their own base and then spread the chaos throughout the world. They destroyed every villages they passed, killed the innocent Pokémon they met. They even increased their force by help the outlaws in the other prisons, which are not well-secured like the Omega Prison, so despite the effort to fight back of the guards, they were defeated and more outlaws were free to do what they want. Meanwhile, Team Explosion was still on their way to the Treasure Town. And after a long walk, they finally arrived.

**Sharpedo Bluff**

(Music Insert: Do your Best, as Always!)

Inside the Sharpedo Bluff is where the Team Poképals's leader, Rilu the Lucario, and his son, Rio the Riolu, live. That day was Rio's important day, his first day working in the Wigglytuff's Guild as an apprentice

-Wake up, sleepy head- Rilu woke up his son with a gentle voice, who was still enjoying his sleep.

-Urgh… it's still dark outside- Rio used his hands rubbing his eyes, then looked outside through the "jaw" of the Sharpedo- Can I sleep a little longer?

-No, you can't. That's not the spirit of an explorer. When I was in your age, I used to wake up earlier. Now hurry up, or you'll be late for the morning cheer of the Guild. Chatot already mad at me for not letting you stay with them last night. If you're late, he'll kill me for sure- he smiled

- Fine- Rio said, but his attitude toward his father told him that he wanted to have some more sleep.

Rio packed up his stuff into a small bag, the one used by exploration team, and so did his father.

-Dad, why are you packing up? Do you have to go somewhere?- Rio curiously asked the Lucario

-Well, you see. The first reason I send you to the Wigglytuff's Guild is that you can train to become an explorer. The second reason is… I have to help catching the outlaws, so I won't be here for a while. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.

He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

-Oops, look at the time. I'll pack my things later. Now let's hurry to the Guild.

Both of them rushed toward the stairs connected to the surface. Half the way, Rilu remembered something, so he came back and fetched a necklace on the table, which has a square-shaped locket. Rio used to open the locket and saw a picture of a Pikachu in it. It seemed it was the Team Poképals's original leader, who he had heard about. But no one told him where the Pikachu was, or what happened to him.

**Treasure Town**

They continued their way to the Wigglytuff's Guild. They passed through the Treasure Town, which was silent and peaceful since most of the town were still sleeping, except for the Kecleon Brothers's Shop, the Kangaskhan's Storage were opened for the explorers who want to do the mission early in the morning. When they approached the Kecleon Brothers's Shop, the younger brother, who is the green one, greeted them:

-Oh, Rilu. Good morning. I have good news. Your order has just arrived today. Do you want me to give you now

-Really?-he asked- I'm glad to hear it. But I think I'll fetch it later. I'm escorting my son to the Guild.

-Oh, I remember now. Today's his first day working in the Guild, right?- he looked at Rio, who was standing behind his dad's legs- Hey, kid. Make sure to come here later. We'll give you a special discount.

-Th… Thanks- he said nervously.

-Thanks for the offer, Kecleon. We'll definitely come back- Rilu said

-But hey, sweetie- the Kangaskhan next door said- The sun is rising. Don't you have to be at the Guild by now?

-Oh, my. I totally forgot the time- Rilu said- But even if we run as fast as we can, it is already too late now. And knowing Chatot, I bet the first thing Chatot will say is…

(immediately change the scene to **Wigglytuff's Guild**)

(Music Insert: Guildmaster Wigglytuff)

-YOU'RE LATE, SQUAWK

"Yep, that's the line"- Rilu thought with sweatdrop on his head- "And wow, to my surprise, it is even louder than Loudred's wake up call"

-What did I tell you, squawk? You should have left him to our care last night, so could wake up early and join the morning cheer, squawk. But noooo… You asked me to let him stay with you. And since you're the hero of this world and I'm such a nice bird, I made an exception for you. But then what? HE'S LATE, SQUAWK. LATE, I SAY, SQUAWK.

-Calm down, Chatot. Just forgive us this once, please? Beside, it seem the Guild hasn't started the morning cheer yet.

It's true. Everyone was waiting them to show up. It looked like they had been waiting for a long time, since Rio can sense their aura, and they were not in a good mood, that's for sure.

-Oh, yeah. And who do you think we are waiting for, squawk?- Chatot continued- If it wasn't because of you guys, we could go out and do missions long ago. Time is more valuable than gold, you know that, don't you, squawk?

-Now, now Chatot- Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster said in a childish voice- Don't be such a meanie. Beside, you were also worried about them, too.

-Eh? Guildmaster, I'm not worried about them- the bird declined the fact that Wigglytuff just said

-You can't lie to me. I can see that just by looking at you.

Chatot sighed, then laughed out loud:

-Hahaha. You got me there, Guildmaster. Nothing can pass your eyes.

-So that means you will forgive out friendly friends?- his eyes were sparkling, showing his puppy dog face.

-Of course I will, Guildmaster.

-Yay. Friendly friends, you're forgiven. So come and join the morning cheer with us- he said with a blink, which Rilu understood that sign

-Thanks for your help, Guildmaster- Rilu said- Now, let's go, Rio.

Rio nodded, and joined in with the other apprentices. Looking at the young explorer, Chatot thought: "Guildmaster did it again. It's the same to the time when Rilu and Yamato just came back from the future. And there's nothing I can do except playing along with Guildmaster?"

Chatot flew on top of a platform where a music conductor usually stands on.

-Ahem. Now everyone, it's time for our morning cheer song.

(Music Insert: Wigglytuff's Guild)

A one, a two… a one-two-three

A one, a two… a one-two-three

We're the Wigglytuff's Guild and we're friends of each other

We like to explore the dungeons and help the others

If you want to be an explorer and also a Guild's member,

there is something that you should know

Number one: **Don't shirk your work**, because nothing can be accomplished

Number two: **Run away and pay**, this rule cannot be missed

Number three: You have to smile, because **smiles go for miles**

These are the basic rules of our Wigglytuff's Guild

Rio remembered every single words of the song, since his father had taught him a few days before. The lyrics are not so hard to remember, but the hard part is the first 4 lines. The rhymth is a little fast there.

-That's it, everyone. Have a good day at work-Chatot said

-HOORAY-everyone shouted

After everyone started leaving the main hall, a group of 4 Pokémon surrounded Rio and asked him many questions, like:

-Are you really Team Poképals's leader's son? – a young Bulbasaur asked- That's so cool. I can't believe it that I'm working with the famous Rilu's son. I'm Fuji. Nice to meet you.

-The name is Koji- an energetic looking Machop said as he offered him a handshake, or maybe can be called a "hand-pawshake"-Me and Fuji are team Flower Power. Heh, original name, isn't it? Since we are both Fighting-type, how about sparring with me sometimes?

-Um… Sure, I guess. Nice to meet you, too- Rio said nervously and shook his hand.

-Oh, come on. We're all apprentices here. You don't have to be shy- a voice said from behind him and a thick bone patted on his shoulder, making him startled. He turned around and saw a Cubone- My name is Kaoru. And this guy here is Sand- he pointed at the Sandshrew standing next to him and waving his arms- We're team Soil. Let's be friends, ok?

-Thanks…-Rio said

The questions kept on flowing, but Rilu interrupted them and picked his son up

-Sorry, kids. The questions have to wait until tonight. Rio needs to pick up his missions for today. Beside, you also have work to do, right?

All of them looked disappointed, and begged him to talk with Rio more. But Chatot ordered them to work, or no dinner for them. He didn't have to say it twice, they immediately headed to the ladders and started working. Looking at them reminded Rilu of his time when he was still in training.

They were about to leave, too, but a familiar voice stopped them

-Hey, hey, hey. Isn't that our favorite rookie?

Behind them was Rilu's old friends: Loured, Sunflora, Corphish and Bidoof. They had just came out from the path lead to crew rooms. Rilu hadn't seen them for quite a time, and they hadn't changed much since he last saw them, too.

-Everyone, long time no see

-Oh, my gosh –the Sunfrora shrieked, which is her favorite pharse- What brings you here? I heard that you were exrtremely busy these days.

-Well, no matter how busy I am, I have to attend my son's first day at the Guild, shouldn't I?- he gave a sign to come over there- Come here and say hi, Rio

Rio did as he was told, but then he crepted closer to his father.

-By golly, why is he so nervous? –Bidoof asked- I guess like father, like son.

-You think so, too. Oh my gosh, it's just like seeing the old Rilu right now. He's so cute.

-But hey, why are you guys here?- Rilu just remembered something- Didn't you graduate from the Guild long time ago?

-We DID- Loudred said that out loud- But we couldn't find any PLACE to be OUR team's base, so Chatot let us STAY here until we find ONE. AT LEAST you have the Sharperdo's Bluff before you even join the GUILD.

- I see- Rilu said with his ears covered (and it seemed everyone else in the hall did the same thing) – So that means Bidoof is in your team, too?

-Not actually- he said –I can only join them if the missions are not related to fight the outlaws. I'm not a good battler, so I only cause them more trouble.

Rilu could sense the sadness in Bidoof's aura. He always has a dream to become a great explorer, but after all these years, he still couldn't do anything to get closer to that dream. That was when Rilu had this brilliant idea.

- I know. How about you join Team Poképals? And to be exactly, become Rio's partner?

All of them were surprised at the Aura Pokémon's decision, especially Bidoof.

-Are you… serious? I… I can become… a member of Team Poképals?

-Of course I am. I'm looking for a teammate for my son, anyway, and you're perfect for this position.

-Thank you so much- he jumped on Rilu and hugged him- By golly, I promise I'll become his best teammate he can ever have- Then he hopped back down to the ground and shook Rio's hands- It's nice to meet you, Rio. Just call me Bidoof since I don't have actual name. We can be a great team, yup yup.

Rio's eyes opened wide. This Bidoof he just met was so depressed, but now he was so full of energy just by hearing that he could be in Team Poképals. This made Rio looked back at himself. If a Bidoof can be more confident like that, why can't he? That's what he was thinking right now.

-Mr. Bidoof. I can feel it, too. I'm sure we'll become the new Team Poképals together- he cheerfully said it with a smile, which marked the first time he felt happy since that morning.

-Glad to hear that. But golly, you don't have to call me "Mr.". Just Bidoof is ok.

-Oh my gosh, you're so lucky, Bidoof- Sunflora said- I wish I can be in Team Poképals, too.

-But hey, hey, hey. Look at the time, guys- Corphish said- We have to do our missions now. See you later ,Rilu. And have a good day at work, Rio and Bidoof.

-GOOD LUCK, BOTH OF YOU- Loudred shouted, then they all headed out to the ladder and climbed up.

After they had left, Rilu asked Bidoof to show Rio around the Guild, just like the time he did it to Rilu. And of course, Bidoof was glad to do it.

-As you can see, this is the lowest level of the Guild. This path behind me here led to the crew rooms, where we'll stay tonight so I can show it to you later. To your left is the Guildmaster's room, in which you can find him there dancing the "Perfect Apple Dance" most of the time- he pointed at the door on the left- Now come over here with me, please.

He guide Rio and Rilu to a well. There are vines that grow from the top of it to the bottom.

-This well is connected to Sentry Post, where Diglett identifies the footprints of the Pokémon tried to enter the Guild. If the visitors are the Pokémon who were in Wanted List, Diglett will inform us and the Guild's member will stop them. But sometimes, if Diglett is not here, Chatot will order one of the apprentices to do this, so you should expect a boring day look up at other Pokémon's footprints.

He continued guilding them to a room near the well. In this room, there's a long table that extends from the door to the end of the room.

-This is where we have dinner everyday, the Mess Hall. The food here is prepared by Chimecho so all of them are delicious.

They went outside and Bidoof told them to go upstairs. But Rio noticed a purple frog sitting in front of a pod near the ladder. The frog glanced at Rio, making him startled.

-Hey, Bidoof. Who is that?- Rio asked, pointing at the strange creature.

-You mean Croakgunk. Nah, you don't have to know much about him. He just sits there, open his shop everyday, and doesn't talk much. Beside, his shop is for advanced explorers only, so for now, just ignore him.

They enter the B1 floor of the Guild. Although I was still early in the morning, but this place was crowded. Many exploration teams were picking the missions. And to Rio's surprise, most of them were standing in front of the right board than the left one.

-Bidoof, why are there more people taking jobs from the right side?- Rio asked

-Let me explain. In our Guild, there are 2 seperated job's boards. The left one is Job's Bulletin Board. It has jobs given by the Pokémon from Treasure Town, which can be finding lost items, rescue Pokémon from the dungeon, escort Pokémon from place to place,… And the other side is the Outlaw Notice Board, which contains Wanted Pokémon as well as their picture. They are usually from Chief Magnezone, but sometimes, the Pokémon from the town can also request for help if they have been stolen, or they saw a wanted outlaws wandering around. Since the criminals broke out from the prison, the prize to take these jobs are really high, so it's natural that they wanted to do it.

Rio was so confused at what Bidoof said. He tried to get them all into his head, but it's so complicated.

-I see that you're a litte confused there- Rilu said to his son- I used to be like that, too. But after a few days, you'll understand how it works. Now, for beginners, both of you should pick jobs from the Job Bulletin Board first.

-Ok, dad.

The young Riolu ran over the job board, leaving the other two behind.

-He's in better mood already, isn't he? –Rilu said

-Huh? What do you mean?- Bidoof asked

-Just earlier, he was shy and couldn't even speak a sentence fluently, but look at him now. So full of energy- he looked at his son, who was choosing which job he should do- I guess all he needs is a partner, just like me from before.

-That's right, yup yup. You have changed so much after you met him- Bidoof said as Rilu opened the locket containing the picture of a Pikachu- By golly,I missed him so much.

-Me,too. I wish he could see this right now- he closed the locket- So please, Bidoof. Do me this favor. Take good care of him while I'm not here, be a good partner to him.

-Don't worry, yup yup. I'll do it. Beside, …- he changed his tone- I finally become part of the Team Poképals. By golly, I'm so excited.

The Lucario chuckled at the sight. Letting Bidoof take care of his son maybe a good idea after all. They walked toward Rio and Rilu patted softly on his son's head.

-So, explorer-in-training. Have you decided which jobs to take?

-Not yet, dad. Can you give me some tips?

-Very well. First thing first, you should choose suitable for beginners, so jobs like recover lost items in dungeon is the best for now.

-Ok, lemme see…-he searched the board again and notice one, which labeled "Please find my Stairs Orb" in footprint runes- There is it.

Just as he tried to grabbed the piece of paper, his dad stopped him:

-Hold it. Don't be hasty like that. The second thing to remember is check the location of the dungeon, which I bet that you didn't do.

Rio looked at the job again, and see that the dungeon was the Northern Desert

-Northern Desert obviously not suitable for rookie like you. I'll check this for you. Hmm… Let see if there is any place near here.

He searched the entire board, but had no luck fining one. Then suddenly, a voice spoke from behind the board.

-ATTENTION! WE ARE GOING TO UPDATE THE JOB BULLETIN BOARD. PLEASE STAND BACK.

The group did what they were told. After a while, the board flipped into the wall. Riolu wanted to know what was going on, so he asked Bidoof.

-Oh, it's nothing- Bidoof answered- It's just Dugtrio doing his duty. You see, in this Guild, there is a secret underground passage dug by him and his son. That passage connects almost everywhere in this Guild and somewhere outside, including behind these boards. So Guildmaster gave his the job to update these boards by flip it into the passage and attach new jobs for us. Not sure how exactly how he does it, since he has no arms, but I guess that will be one of the biggest secret in the Pokémon world.

-When I first witnessed this, I also asked the same thing- Rilu said

-ATTENTION! THE BOARD HAS BEEN UPDATED. HAVE A GOOD DAY.

The board flipped again, and this time, it was filled with more papers containing jobs. Rilu scanned and found some jobs in Beach Cave, which is the nearest dungeon to Treasure Town.

-Here you go. All of these are finding lost items in Beach Cave. This is also a tip for you: taking as many jobs as possible in a same dungeon. Traveling in a dungeon may take us a whole day, and since the Guild takes from us 90 percent of the money we get from the jobs, it'll not worth to do only one of them

-90 PERCENT? Isn't that a little too much? –Rio asked

-Well, sadly, that's how this Guild works- Bidoof said-Not much we can do to change it, so just try to live with it.

-That's too bad. But it can't be helped. Let's do these things!- Rio cheerfully said

-But before that… you must registered these jobs. This step is the most important, because if you don't do it but still complete the job, you won't get anything.

-Eh? Why? We do what they require us to do, so they should give us the reward, isn't that right?

-This is the newest rule of the Guild that has just been added- Rilu explained- You see, all these jobs are from the Treasure Town's Pokémon, and they give the jobs to the Guild. After we have done it, the client will send the reward to the Guild and report that the job is done. Then, the 10 percent of the money will be sent to the team registered for the job. If they don't know who did it, they keep all the money and items.

-That's not fair at all. Why don't the clients give us the reward right after we complete their jobs?

-You see, this rule is for preventing someone from stealing your hard work. Just imagine, when you find the lost items and on your way to return it to the client, another team or an outlaw come across and steal it, then they return it to the client. Not only they get all the reward, but also they receive reputation, too. I used to experience something similar, so I can understand it. But it'll be ok if you don't forget to do this step. Now, let's go to Chimecho Assembly over there. She's in charge of register the mission for you, too.

Rio held the papers on his hands and ran through the room full of explorers. Then suddenly, another Pokémon was getting out from the crowd in front of the Outlaw Board and they bumped into each other, making the papers scattering on the floor.

-Oh, no. I'm so sorry- the other Pokémon said- How clumsy of me!

Rio had never seen this kind of Pokémon before from around the town. He looked like a lion with black mane. The upper half of his body was blue, and the lower half was the same color of his mane. At the tip of his tail, there was a yellow star. And Rio also noticed a scar on his left paw.

-It's ok. It's also my fault, too- Rio said as he picked up his papers. Bidoof and Rilu ran over and helped him, too.

When they finished, the other Pokémon handed over his paw and said:

-I'm Sparks. Nice to meet you.

Rio did the same and they do a "pawshake"

-My name is Rio, and it's nice to meet you, too.

- Say, I haven't seen you before. Are you a new apprentice here?

- Yeah. Today's my first day.

- Well, then. Good luck to you

-Hey, Sparks. What are you doing?- a feminine voice from behind them said- Hurry up already.

-Coming- he shouted out- Want to walk to the Chimecho Assembly with me and have a chat?

- I would love to

And so they have a short chat on their way to Chimecho Assembly. Sparks was surprised to hear that he is Rilu's son, like most of everyone else just met him for the first time that day. When they arrived, another 3 Pokémon was waiting for Sparks, which Rio had also never seen these kinds of Pokémon before.

-You're so slow for a Luxio, Sparks-the green one said, and clearly it was a female. Each of her arms had sharp blades made from leaves, and her tail also had s shape of a palm tree's branch.

-It can't be helped since I have to walk with 4 legs with no hand to hold these things, and I still haven't mentioned about my clumsiness. I wonder why you guys let me carrying all these papers alone.

-Um… Sparks. These people are…- she said

-Oh, right. Let me introduce to you. This is Rio- he pointed at the Riolu- We just be friends of each other, and guess what, he's son of the famous Rilu, who is standing over there

The Lucario waved at them when Sparks introduced him. And of course, they were all surprised to see him.

-And Rio, let me introduce my team. This is Rose, and she's a Sceptile and also our leader

-Hi there, kid- she said to Rio- If you need help, don't be shy to ask us. We're more than happy to help the Team Poképals's leader's son.

- This is Blaze, the Quilava- he pointed at the one next to Rose- Although he's smaller than other Quilava, but his battle skill and knowledge is a totally different story.

-Nice to meet you- Blaze said

- Here is Ice, and she's a Glaceon- he pointed at the last one of his team, who just waved her hand to Rio and didn't say any word- Don't mind her. She just a silent type. And you already know me, Sparks the Luxio. Four of us become Team Light.

Rio was impressed at this team. Sure, he knew that his dad had his own exploration team and it was really famous, but looking at this team he just met made him feel….happy, delighted, like a child just met their heroes in his favorite cartoon.

-But anyway, hurry up and give Chimecho the paper, Sparks- Blaze said

-Right away. Hey Rio, you should do it, too.

They turned in the paper to Chimecho, who happily received it. Just in a few seconds, she had done all the paperwork and gave them back the paper.

-Here you go. Hope you guys have a good day.

-Thanks for your help, Miss Chimecho- Rio said

-You don't have to. It's my job, after all- she blushed

-So, see you later, Rio- Sparks said as he leaving with his team

-Yeah, see you later- he waved his hands to them.

Rilu was really proud of his son. In just a short time, he already made so many friends by himself. He was ready to leave his son behind and go on a journey to fight the outlaws.

-Now, let's go to the Treasure Town to buy some supplies for your mission, shall we?- Rilu asked

-Yeah, dad. Let's do it- he smiled.

* * *

(Music Insert: Digimon Adventure Eye Catch OST)

**Eye Catch 1: A bunch of cards shuffle while face-down and a card is picked randomly. It shows a Riolu**

**Eye Catch 2: A bunch of cards shuffle while face-down and a card is picked randomly. It shows the original Guild members**

* * *

On the top of a rocky mountain on the outskirts of Treasure Town, 3 figures stood there, looking at their target.

-Here is the plan- the Magmortar said- I will take care of the Guild myself, you two will take care of the Treasure Town. I already set up the bombs all over the town, so it would be easy for you to handle the rest. Is that clear?

-Roger- the Houndoom said, raised a paw to his head like a soldier greets his general

But the Charizard didn't answer. He just stood there, staring at the Treasure Town.

-Hey- the Magmortar called him, but there was no response- HEY- the dragon snapped out from it and looked at the Magmortar

-Oh, sorry. Just thinking something else- he apologized

-Did you even hear about my plan?

-Yeah, ... of course. But I'm sorry. I can't do it.

-WHAT? YOU"RE OPPOSING YOUR LEADER?- Magmortar yelled in his anger. They are not getting along very well from the start, so this is not a unfamiliar sight for them

-Calm down already. It's not because I don't want to hear you. I have some unfinished business to do.

-Charizard, our King won't be happy to hear you not doing what you were assigned for- Houndoom said

-Don't worry about that. I'm sure he'll overjoyed when he hears the news. Beside, you two are more than enough to destroy the town and the Wigglytuff's Guild.

He walked over the Houndoom and asked:

-Do you have any bombs left? I need some for my plan.

-Sure, go ahead- he opened a box near him- I don't care what your plan is, but it's better worth than destroy this town.

-It is. You'll see it soon- he snickered- "Rilu, I finally have a chance to defeat you, once and for all"

(Music Insert: Treasure Town)

**Treasure Town**

The group left the Guild and walked on the road that leads to Treasure Town. In less the 10 minutes, they finally arrived. The town was busy as always. Rio could see a Pelliper flew to every house and delivered the mails. In front of a house, there was a group of female Pokémon consists of a Lilligant, a Roserade, Bellosom chatting after they had gone shopping for grocery. They always talks about how to make themselves more beautiful, or how to take care of flowers in garden… On a side of the road, a Buneary, a Pachirisu and a Teddiursa were playing hopscotch together. And another thing Rio noticed is that everyone they met on the road always greeted Rilu and wished him good luck. After all, Rilu had been living here for so long, and since he's friendly, gentle, and of course the hero of this world, it would be natural that everyone respected him.

After a while, they got to the Kecleon Brothers's Shop. There were 2 other Pokémon talking to the owners, whom Rio had met before. They were the members of team Poképals and usually came over the Sharperdo Bluff to discuss things with his dad or have a sleepover: King the Nidoking and Geode the Golem.

-Hey, yo, Rilu- the Golem waved his hand as the group approached the shop.

-Good morning, Geode, and you too, King. Ready for our trip?

-Yeag, we just bought some more supplies in case of we run out of items- he noticed Rio and patted on his head- Hey there, little guy. How's your first day at the Guild so far?

-It's really great, except for Chatot scolded me this morning for being late.

-Tch. He's always like that- Geode said, crossing his arms- He waits for someone making mistake then scolds them. So try to be well-behaved in front of him, ok?

- I already got that. And I also have Bidoof to tell me what to do. He's my partner now.

-Really? That's great, Bidoof. Welcome to team Poképals- King said

-Geez, by golly, you're making me blush

-So, Rilu. Are we going yet? - Geode asked

-Oh, yeah. I haven't finished packing up yet, and I still have to show Rio this. Can you guys wait a little longer?

-Sure, no problem. You're the leader after all. We'll wait you at Spinda Café as usual, ok? –King said as he walked away with Geode.

-Godd luck, kiddo. And you too, Bidoof- Geode said.

They walked away, out of Rio's sight. Then Rio said to the green Kecleon.

-Can you get what I ordered from before?

-Of course. I'll bring it right away- he went inside the shop. After a while, he came out with a small box and gave it to Rilu, who then gave it to Rio.

He opened the box and saw a yellow seed inside. He could sense a really strange aura surrounding it, but he couldn't explain it.

-That's a Reviver Seed- Rilu explained, and Bidoof was really surprised-It can heal you completely when you're about to faint inside a dungeon.

-You give us such a rare thing, Rilu?- Bidoof asked- But how? Even expert explorers have a hard time finding these. How can Kecleon have them in stock?

-Oh, it's a long story. You see, an old explorer is going to retire, so he wants to sell all the items he found in the past in order to help the younger generation. That's why he makes business with us. He's a really nice guy. He sell all his things with affordable price, even something valuable for explorers like this Reviver Seed, he only sold us for 10000 Poké. Can you believe it?

-So how much you will sell this seed for me?- Rilu asked

-Well ,he said that the maximum price we can set for this is 15000 Poké, so other explorers can afford for it, although I want to set it more expensive. But since you're Team Poképals, and I said that I would give Rio a special discount for his first day at the Guild, so it only costs... –he took out a calculator and started typing something- 12000 Poké

-From my point of view, it seem you are pretty shock from the prize, aren't you?- Rilu said to his son and Bidoof, who were shocked when they heard the price- Don't worry. I'll pay for it. For Team Poképals, 12000 is nothing. Someday you can have that much money, too.

Rilu took out something that looks like a credit card, which hat a picture of a Duskull on it. Kecleon took it and scan through the cash register, then gave it back.

-Thank you for shopping with us. Have a good day.

-But is it ok for us to take this? Your mission is more dangerous, right? I think you should take this instead of us- Rio said

-It's ok. We already have 3 of them. Consider this is my gift before I leave. Oh, and this, too.

Rilu took out an old red scarf. It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time.

-This is the old scard I used to wear when I was a Riolu. And now I gave it to you. Take good care of it to me.

-Thanks, Dad.- the Riolu took the scarf and wore it around his neck.

-Wow, now he looks exactly like Rilu in the past. If Yamato sees, he'll mistake him with you for sure, Rilu- the purple Kecleon said.

-You think so?- Rilu laughed

-Mr. Kecleon- a voice came from behind us.

Rio turned around and saw a Marill, a Azurill and a Drowzee walking toward them.

-Oh, isn't this our favorite customer?- the green Kecleon said

Bidoof whispered to Rio: "I bet he says that to every customers", which makes Rio chuckled.

-Hi, Mr. Kecleon. We want some Apple today, as usual- the Marill said

-Got it. I'll get them for you- he went inside the shop again.

Rilu looked at the Drowzee, who waved his hand and greeted him.

-Who is that, Dad?- Rio asked

-Oh, he's a Drowzee. He used to be an outlaw, but now he turns good and lives with Marill's family.

- An outlaw that turns into good?

-Yes. You must remember this thing, Rio. Not every outlaws are completely bad. Some of them realize that they are doing wrong things, and they want to do something to make up for their crime. So in the future, if you see someone feels guilty about his crime, don't reject him, instead give him a chance to be a good Pokemon. Do you understand?

-I understand- he said with a smile

The Kecleon returned with 5 Apples on his hand. The Marill group thanked him and left.

-I have to go now- Rilu said- I still have to finish packing things. So Rio, make sure doing what Chatot and Wigglytuff told you, ok?

- I will, dad. And promise me you will come back soon.

-I promise. Take good care of my son, Bidoof.

- You can count on me, yup yup.

Rilu then headed to the Sharperdo Bluff, leaving Rio and Bidoof behind. After a while doing shopping, they bought 5 Oran Berries, 3 Apples, 2 Stun Seeds, Sleep Seeds, Heal Seeds and 1 Escape Orbs.

-It's a good thing that my dad gave me a Duskull's Bank Credit Card with some money in it, isn't it- Rio said

-Yeah, just imagine if we don't pay money for these things makes me creepy already- he said, and signaled the Riolu to come closer so that Kecleon couldn't hear them- Do you know that if you try to steal something from his shop, he'll hunt you down and punish you in any way he can?

- I heard it from dad before, but never actually see it. I don't believe that such a gentle Pokémon like them can become furious like that.

While they were chatting, Rio saw someone approach the shop. It was someone he had just met earlier.

-Hey, Sparks. Good to see you here.

The Luxio stared at Rio with his cold eyes, that was when he noticed something different from him: a scar running across his left eyes. He pushed the Riolu away and said rudely:

-Stay out of my way, you pest.

Bidoof ran over and helped Rio stand up.

-You... are not Sparks?- Rio said

- Of course I am not Sparks. The name is Leone.

-Rio, there are many Luxio in this world, so you can't just address other Pokemon like that- Bidoof said

-Oh, what do we have here? I recognize you. You're the useless Bidoof at the Wigglytuff's Guild, aren't you?

Bidoof was shocked at what Leone said that he couldn't speak anything.

-So I'm correct. You're such pathetic Pokémon. You can't fight, you can't travel through a dungeon alone, always mess up while doing things...

Rio could sense that the Bidoof was really sad and painful for every words that Luxio said.

-Enough. How can you say such cruel thing to him? He's my partner now. And he's also in Team Poképals with me- Rio said

- Team Poképals? As if I care about that team. I don't know why everyone worships that team, but all I see is a bunch of losers. And even that Pikachu, who is the original leader is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he's dead somewhere.

That was when Rio couldn't stand it any more. He was mocking his dad and the Team Poképals, and even his dad's best friend. He intended to punch on the Luxio's face, but something hit him instead, knocking him to the ground. It was a tail of another Pokemon, who looked like an orange weasel.

-I have heard enough of this. Can't you just stay silent and not say bad things about the others?- the Pokémon said, who is clearly a female. She turned to Rio and Bidoof- I'm really sorry for whatever he said. His personality always annoys other people. I'm Freya. Me and him is team Azure. Nice to meet you.

-Um, nice to meet you,too.

-Now, we will leave so that he won't hurt anyone else's feelings. Let's go, you jerk.

He growled at the female Buizel, then followed her without looking back. Rio looked at Bidoof, who was still in shock.

-Bidoof, are you ok?

-Yeah, I'm fine. I heard many of that before, so I get used to it- although he said so, but his aura said different. Rio wanted to made him feel better, but he didn't know how.

-I... I'll get my stuff. I left them at the Guild. See you later at the crossroad.- Bidoof said

-Yeah, see you later.

The Bidoof was out of Rio's sight. Rio couldn't do anything else except for looking around the town alone.

**Sharperdo Bluff**

Rilu arrived his home and was about to continue packing up, but then he felt someone's else aura was also in the Bluff.

-Who's there?- he shouted- I know you are in here. Show yourself.

Rilu felt the aura was in the corner of the room, behind some crates he put there. He quickly formed an Aura Sphere and blasted at it. The crates exploded, and a Pokémon walked out from the smoke.

-Rilu, Rilu, Rilu...After all these years not seeing each other, and that's how you greet me ?- the Charizard said

- You... you're ...- the Lucario shocked at what he was seeing

**Wigglytuff's Guild **

"I shouldn't make him worry like that" Bidoof thought while packing up his stuff in his crew room "I have to be the best partner he could ever have like I promised to Rilu"

-Hey, hey , hey. What are you doing here, Bidoof?- a familiar voice said

- Guy, why are you coming back so soon?- Bidoof said in surprised when he saw his friends in the Guild

-Loudred forgot something, so we have to go back midway- Sunflora said

-I told YOU I am SORRY already.

(Music Insert: Outlaws!)

- ALERT, ALERT. AN OUTLAW IS TRYING TO BREAK IN- the voice of Diglett was transmitted throughout the Guild.

All of them gathered at the main hall. They saw that Chatot was trying to calm down the 4 apprentices on a side of the room, while Wigglytuff put on his serious face. An explode came from upstair, and a hole was formed on the ceiling. A shadow jumped to the B2F of the Guild through that hole. When the smoke was clear, they saw a Magmortar in front of them.

**Treasure Town**

Rilu was still walking around the town until he heard someone shouted: "FIRE, PLEASE HELP US"

Not too far from there, he saw a house was on fire. The house was the previous Marill's house. Marill tried to put out the fire, but his water is too weak. Inside the house, Drowzee were rescueing the Azurill, who was stuck in the house. Some Water Pokémon came and helped them put out the fire.

Then suddenly, he heard an explosion from behind. There were many Pokémon lying around after it happened. The whole town was in chaos. Everyone ran away for their lives.

Rio was running, too. But when he saw the Kecleon Brother's lying in front of their shop, he stopped and with all his force, he lifted them on his shoulder.

During the run, there were many explosions occured. But luckily, there wasn't any explosion on his way.

At the crossroad, King and Geode were guilding the others to the safe place. They saw Rilu carrying the 2 shop owners. They ran over and helped him.

-What happened back there?- Geode asked

-I don't know. It happened so suddenly- Rio said as he sensed something. Something horrible was happening back there. He could sense it. It was... his dad.

Then without saying a word, Rio ran back into the town, dodging the Pokémon who were going the opposite way.

-Rio! Where are you going? Come back here- King shouted as he tried to followed him. But due to his size, he can't pass the escaping Pokémon

"Dad, please be ok" Rio shouted in his mind "DAD"

**Pastoria City**

Meanwhile, in another dimesion, in a city of Sinnoh, a 16- year old boy was getting ready for his first day at high school. His room's door opened, and a Blastoise appeared behind it.

-**"Yamato, you better hurry up, or Slowking will scold you"**

- OK, I'm ready. Geez, how annoying of him- he stood up and took the backpack- Oops, forgot something- he reached his hand to the necklace that has a locket on it. But when he picked it up, the locket dropped out by itself from the string. The locket opened and it showed a Riolu. The glass of the locket then broke into pieces.

- What the...? Can it be... something is happening in that world?- Yamato said

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

**Preview:**

Rilu: Team Explosion is finally here, and they're destroying our town.

Yamato: Meanwhile, in my world, Dialga and Palkia open the gate to the other world. I have to go there.

Slowking: You're not going anywhere, Yamato. I won't let you go away like that.

Yamato: After passing Slowking, I reached the other world, but instead of landed in Rilu's timeline, I find myself in the future. There I meet up with Grovyle, Celebi, and... Dusknoir. Jikai, **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Chaos Released: Yamato goes back to the other world.**

* * *

**yamato2706: There you go. Make sure to review and tell me if I have any mistake in grammar or vocabulary using. I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**A Bulbasaur, Machop, Cubone, Sandshrew appear behind me.**

**Bulbasaur: I see that you keep your promise to let me in your story. BUT... isn't that mean all 4 of us are going to die?**

**Cubone: I finally made it to your fanfic debut, and you're going to kill me just like that.**

**Sandshrew: Me, too.**

**yamato2706: Don't worry, I already have plan for your escape. But Bidoof can't. How sad. I always feel sorry for him, being HM slave. I let him in my team in Pokemon Platinum without using him as HM slave so that he can shine like other Pokemon, too. I don't know if anyone of you think like the way I do. Stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Slowking: I'll make my yamato2706's fanfic debut in the next chapter. Yay.**

**yamato2706: Yeah, and some other Pokemon of Yamato in the other story I'm writing but will appear in the future, too. See you again.**

**-Team Explosion is from poke-lover1995 **

**-Team Light is from Awesome Grovyle.**

**-Team Azure is from MaliciousGravy**


	3. Ep 3:Yamato goes back to the other world

**Yamato: Yay, new chap for everyone. Again, I'm sorry to make you guys wait for this. And I may have to say this every time a new chap is up. So enjoy it, and remember any review is appreciated. **

**Oh, before you read, I have to describe a**** lit****t****le bit about my**** OC so that you can understand while you read the below.**

**Yamato lives in Pallet Town, but after his journey through many regions, he is invited to be the Gym Leader of Pastoria City instead of Crasher Wake, ****who wants to continue his wrestling career, ****so he moves to Sinnoh alone to become the Gym Leader and also a high school student (Extra about his house, which I will describe later when we reach to the Special Episode I had planned: it's a Japanese traditional house, with a pond and Berry trees in the garden. The house was pretty big, so he could let his Pokémon outside, but not everyone has their own room. Most of them have to live in the dojo behind the house, and for Water type, there is a swimming pool next to the dojo, which is also the Gym battlefield.) He has the ability to understand Pokémon, so he can speak with them, except for Slowking, who can speak human. His parents entrust him to Slowking, so from a kind and calm Pokémon, he becomes the second Chatot (he still kind and calm, though)**

* * *

Ep 3: Yamato goes back to the other world.

**Sharpedo Bluff**

Rio kept on running through Treasure Town, ignored everything on his way, until he reached the Sharpedo Bluff. When he got down the staircase, he saw that his house was on fire, and his dad was lying on the ground.

-DAD – the Riolu shouted. He ran over to his father, who was badly injured, and tried to wake him up – "Dad, wake up. We have to get out of this place". Rilu slowly opened his eyes, seeing his son in tears.

-S…Son … Why … are you… here? "cough" –he weakly said

-Dad… I'm glad that you are still alive. We have to get out of here. Can you walk?- Rio said

-I… don't think… I can do it – the fire was getting stronger and stronger – Rio "cough" … get out… now. "cough" Just… leave me here…

-No. I won't leave here without you – Rio put his dad's right arm over his shoulder and carried him to the staircase

-Rio… stop doing this… Save yourself…

-Don't worry, dad. It's almost there. We can still make it.

The Riolu, along with his dad, was really near to the stairs. But that was when Rilu heard something : "Beep" sound. He noticed a bomb in a corner, then saw more bombs in every corners of the Bluff, and they were about to explode

"I thought that he has changed his mind, but he really wants to kill me after all" – Rilu thought "Rio, I'm sorry"

He used all of his last strength and formed a small Aura Sphere on his left hand.

-Dad? – Rio saw what his dad was doing and wondered what he was doing

Rilu's right hand lifted up from Rio's shoulder, then pushed him to the front. When Rio turned around, his dad shot the Aura Sphere at Rio, blasting him out of the Bluff through the staircase. Right after that, the bombs exploded, and the Sharpedo Bluff started collapsing. The head of the Sharpedo fell out of the cliff, bringing Rilu with it.

-DAD! –when Rio got up after the Aura Sphere had blasted him out of the Bluff, he quickly rushed toward the cliff.

The Lucario was still in the Bluff, knowing that the death was awaiting him. He held tightly the locket containing a Pikachu picture in it.

"Yamato. I leave my son to your care" he thought as the Bluff crashed into the ocean

Rio's eyes couldn't stop crying. He kept yelling to his dad, with a small hope that he would answer back: "I'm alright". But that answer never came. He just stood there, couldn't move a muscle as if his body had completely frozen after being hit by a Blizzard. Then, a sudden sound came from behind him, and a group of 4 Pokémon that Rio had met before appeared from the underground. They were Team Flower Power and Team Soil, and on their bodies had many burned marks. He ran to them.

-What happened?- Rio asked.

-Is that you, Rio?-the Bulbasaur asked – It's terrible. An outlaw Magmortar appeared from nowhere and he is destroying the Guild.

-What? Is everyone alright?

-Everyone is fighting against him. But it seem they are losing.- Sand said while crying.

- Most of them were defeated- Kaoru tried to hold his breath after the long run- Bidoof lead us out by using Dugtrio's underground passage. But then he returned to help the others. We told him to escape with us, but he didn't listen.

-I... I have to go help them- Rio tried to entered the underground passage, but Koji held his arm.

-Are you idiot? Even if you come back there, you can't do anything

-You don't understand- Rio threw away Koji's hand- I... I can't let anyone else dies right before my eyes. Now, just stay here until a Nidoking come and tell him to search for my dad. It's still dangerous out there.

The Riolu then went through the passage alone. The others didn't know what he meant, until they saw the missing Sharpedo Bluff. They understood everything, that Rio's dad had fell into the ocean.

"Everyone, please be ok. I don't want to lose you, too" Rio thought.

**Wigglytuff's Guild**

The whole guild was in the sea of fire. At the lowest level of the Guild, the fight between the Guild members and the Magmortar was occurring. But there were only Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Bidoof could battle, the others had been defeated.

-Why did you come back, Bidoof, squawk? – Chatot panted hard and said – You could have escaped with the kids.

-How can I leave you behind and run away? I have been the member of this Guild like forever. Protect this Guild is also my responsibility- Bidoof said. His body was badly injured.

-You're right, friendly friend. We have to protect this Guild until our last breath- Wigglytuff said

-Heh heh, are those your last words? If you all care about this Guild so much… then you can die along with it – the Magmortar aimed his cannon at the trio

-We won't go down that easily. Everyone, let's go – Wigglytuff and the others rushed to the Fire-type, who then shot out a Lava Plume at them.

After a few minutes, the Riolu finally entered the Guild through the hole behind the Job Board. He was so terrifying when he saw that fire was surrounding him. He quickly jumped over it, and climbed down the ladders. But he was too late, the battle had ended, and the outlaw was nowhere to be found. On the ground are the Guild members. He rushed toward them and shook their body.

-Guildmaster, Guildmaster, please wake up

But the Wigglytuff's eyes didn't open. He then turned to the other Pokémon, but they were the same.

-No, it can't be- he fell on his knee, tears burst out from his eyes and fell on the Bidoof- I was too late.

The fire was getting stronger and stronger, burning everything in the Guild. Rio began to feel the heat and the surrounding smoke. He lowered his body on the floor so that he could breath, but his body became weaker. His eyes started blurring. He couldn't see anything clearly.

"Is this... the end for me? I can't... get up..." Rio thought before he lost his conscious and fell down next to his teammate. He was in the middle of the raging fire and helpless.

**Pastoria City**

Yamato just sensed something bad had just happened in the other world. He was in panic and realized that he had to go back there, but how?

- "Calm down, Yamato. Can you at leash tell me what is going on here? His Blastoise said. He was his starter and they started their journey together 6 years ago.

- I don't even know myself. It's just that… this feeling I'm having… I have to get back there- Yamato said

-"Back where? Can you just please calm down for a second" from Blastoise's cannons, he shot out a weak Hydro Pump on Yamato.

-Thanks, I really need that- Yamato shook off the water on him- Ok, I'll tell you, but please don't be surprised at what I say- he nodded- Ok, how can I start this? Let's just say that there is another world, in a different dimension that only has Pokémon and no human. I used to go there once because I was needed to save that world. After I had done it with my friends I made over there, I returned to this world at the exact time I left, so no one knew that I had gone away for a long time. But now, I can sense that it is in danger again, and I have to go back there.

After a long explanation, Blastoise's face show disbelief in what his Trainer just said, but he didn't know how to put it into words.

-You... you don't believe me, Blastoise?- Yamato asked.

- "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you"- Yamato felt disappointed at Blastoise- "Oh, wait, I mean... I always believe you, Yamato, really. But about the thing you just say... It's hard to believe it. Beside, if it's true, how can you go there at the first place?"

-Even I don't know how. When I woke up, I was already there. Now I have to find a way back- Yamato put his hand on his forehead, trying to figure something out.

-"You know, it's maybe just a dream. Now, let's go to school. We're wasting time here" - the turtle held his and and pulled him to the door

- I'm telling the truth. Here, look at this – he showed Blastoise the locket that had a picture of a Riolu

-Is this the thing that was just broke there? Who is this? I don't remember you have a Riolu.

-He's my best friend in that world- Blastoise was standing like a statue when he heard the word "best friend".

-"WHAT? I thought I'm your best friend"- he finally managed to speak after a long pause.

-Of course you are, but in that world, he is my best friend. When I was over there, I had amnesia, and he had helped me to explore that world. If he wasn't there for me, I couldn't survive.

"Arghh...how many "best friend" does he have? I already had someone to fight over that title all these years, and now another one appears from nowhere?"- Blastoise thought

-"Yamato, Slowking said you have to get going now, or you will be late"- a Feraligatr opened the door.

"Speaking of evil"- Blastoise thought

-Feraligatr, I can't go to school now. I have something else to do- Yamato said.

-"But if you don't go, the next one comes up here will be Slowking. And it won't be nice if he do"

-"He kept on telling me about a world in his dream. I tried to convince him to go to school, but he didn't listen"

-"What world?"- Feraligatr asked in confused

- It'll take too much time to get over this again. And Blastoise, I told you I'm telling the truth.

-"Oh, yeah? I don't care where you get this locket or anything about that world. If that world is really in danger, then you will be called back there by now?"- Blastoise said in anger.

At that time, a voice came from nowhere and said:

-YAMATO... CAN YOU... HEAR ME?

The voice surprised everyone in the room, except Yamato, since he recognized that voice. It was Dialga's voice, and judging from it, it seem Dialga was out of energy. Yamato immediately knew something was wrong

-Lord Dialga, is that you? Is something really happening over there again?- Yamato asked.

-YES... WE NEED... YOUR HELP ONCE MORE... PALKIA AND I... WILL COMBINE OUR POWER... TO OPEN THE PORTAL ...CONNECT TO YOUR WORLD.

- Lord Dialga. Can you open the portal in my garden? After I finish preparing, I'll go over there again.

-PLEASE...HURRY... WE DON'T HAVE... MUCH TIME LEFT

Yamato opened his closet and dug out a small bag covered in dust. It was his Exploration Bag that he kept after returned from the other world. Inside, there were things that Explorations need. Yamato also picked up an empty Pokéball and put it in. He opened the door and left his room. Blastoise and Feraligatr chased after him down to the staircase and out of the garden. There, Yamato was picking some Berries from the trees he grows.

-"Yamato, what is that voice? Did you said "Dialga" back there? Do you mean the legendary Pokémon that control time?"- Blastoise asked, gasping for air.

-I told you. That world is real, and I have to save it again

-"Then we will go with you. I can't let you go alone like that"-Feraligatr said

- No, you can't. This time I have to go alone. You guys will have to stay here with the others- Yamato finished picking the Berries, and called out to Dialga- Lord Dialga, Lord Palkia, please opened the portal.

From the middle of the garden, something that looked like a black hole appeared. Now like the real black hole, it didn't suck things into it, instead just floating on the air.

-JUMP INTO IT... AND YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED... TO OUR WORLD

Yamato was about to jumped in, but Blastoise stopped him:

-"Yamato, why can't we go with you? It's too dangerous to go alone. Don't you need your Pokémon to go with you?"

-Don't worry about it. I'm ok by my own. Beside, you two are this Gym Pokémon, what would happen if you all go? I have to be hurry, so let me pass

- And where do you think you are going, mister?- a sudden voice came from behind. It was Slowking, and he was not happy to see this.

-Slowking, I have to go somewhere else for a while, and I must go now.

-You're not going anywhere- Slowking's eyes glowed, and a blue aura surrounded Yamato and lifted him on the air right before he could step in the portal- Your parents entrusted you to me, and I have no plan to disappoint them, so be good and go to school.

-Slowking, I have no time for this- he struggled to get out of the Psychic, but it's no use- As your Trainer, I order you to let me go.

-At this time, I am your house's butler, and also the one who has responsibility to take care of you, so I don't have to listen to you.

He used Psychic and pulled him farther from the portal. Blastoise and Feraligatr looked at each other, then nodded with a smile. They both used their body to slam at the Slowking and pinned him down. The Psychic was interrupted, making Yamato fell back to the ground.

-What are you two doing? Let me go.

-"Yamato, now is your chance. Jump into the portal"-Blastoise said

- Blastoise… Feraligatr…

-"We'll stop Slowking for a while. Just hurry up"- Feraligatr said

-"You better save that world, or I'll not forgive you. And I'm sorry for not believe you earlier"

-You two, get off me. You're Yamato's Pokémon and you just let him go like that. Aren't you worried about him?

-"Of course we are. But we believe his decision no matter what"

-" That's why we won't let you interference him. Now, Yamato. GO!"- Blastoise ordered him.

-I understand. And Slowking, I know you are worried about me. But I'll come back soon, I promise. In the meantime, please take care of the Gym for me. You're the only here that can talk.

-Yamato, I forbid you. Don't you dare step in that portal.

-See you guys later

Yamato jumped into the portal, and it closed, leaving Yamato's Pokémon on the garden. He felt relieve that his Pokémon finally understand him.

* * *

(Music Insert: Digimon Adventure Eye Catch OST)

Eye Catch 1: A bunch of cards shuffle while face-down and a card is picked randomly. It shows a Pikachu

Eye Catch 2: A bunch of cards shuffle while face-down and a card is picked randomly. It shows a Grovyle.

* * *

Yamato was floating through the tunnel of Time and Space created by Dialga and Palkia that connects the two dimensions. During the trip, he could feel his body slowly shrink. His hands were smaller, and the fingers were shorter. The same things happened to his foot and toes, but now he only had 3 toes. His face was rounder, and two spiky ears with black tips formed on his head. A zigzag tail that looks like a thunderbolt appeared behind him, and the color of his skin turned to yellow, with the exception of his red cheeks and two brown stripes on his back.

-I have turned into a Pikachu… again- he said, but not too surprised at about it, because Darkrai had put a curse on him so that he would remain this form while in the Pokémon World.

Suddenly, the tunnel somehow was acting weird. It liked an earthquake was occuring, and cracks started appearing everywhere.

-Lord Dialga, Lord Palkia. What is happening?

-WE'RE… RUNNING OUT… OF ENERGY. OUR PAST SELF… HAS BEEN CAPTURED- the voice of Dialga said

-Your past self? … So you are… lord Dialga and lord Palkia from the future world?

-YES… WE ARE… ARGH… -Palkia groaned in pain- DIALGA, ARE WE… ABLE TO… TRANSFER HIM TO… OUR TIME?

-I THINK SO…- the voice was getting weaker- YAMATO… YOU MUST GO BACK… TO THE PAST… USING THE SAME WAY… YOU DID LAST TIME…

-I… CAN TRANSPORT YOU… HALF THE WAY THERE… BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH… THE REST OF THE MYSTERY DUNGEON… WE ALREADY SEND SOMEONE THERE… THEY SHOULD BE THERE BY NOW…-Palkia said

-YAMATO… WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU… THE FATE OF THIS WORLD… RESTS IN YOUR HAND…

-Wait, Lord Dialga, Lord Palkia…

A portal opened and sucked Yamato in it. He fell down to a thick patch of grass.

(Music Insert: Deep Dusk Forest)

**Deep Dusk Forest 5F**

-Ow ow, that's hurt

The Pikachu got up and scratched his head. He looked around and noticed that he was in a forest. The scenery here looked dull, and it was so silent and creepy that even when a wind blew, the rustle sound from the tree could make him startled. Somehow, Yamato fell that this place really familiar to him. He remembered what Lord Palkia had said to him.

-Lord Palkia said that I have to get back to the past using the same way I got there last time. That means this place… is Dusk Forest, and the Passage of Time is at the end of it. -He clenched his fist and his eyes were sharper- I have to get going. Everyone is waiting for me.

The Pikachu got deeper into the forest. He walked in full caution and prepared himself for anything that could happen. When he turned around the corner, he saw a staircase, and proceeded to the next floor.

**Deep Dusk Forest 6F**

As the Pikachu walked, he accidently stepped on a branch. Althought the it was just a small sound, but a Golbat heard it and awoke from its sleep and flew out of the dark forest. From its wing, several Air Cutter were shot out at him. Yamato was surprised at the attack, but he was still able to jump over to side. He tried to regain his balance, since he hadn't gotten used to this body.

- Hey, how can you just come out from nowhere and attack like that?

The Golbat didn't hear what he said and shot out a Sludge Bomb at him, forced him to dodge again.

-That's it. You leave me no choice.

The red cheeks of the yellow mouse charged up some static, which made the Golbat's expression changed. It was scared and about to run away.

-You can run away from this. Taste my Thunderbolt. Yahhh….

He yelled out the move, and the sparks appeared around his body. But then… nothing happened. The sparks disappeared, and he just stood there with no Thunderbolt came out. Golbat noticed this, and it charged at the Pikachu with its glowing wing.

-W…Wait a minute. Time out, time out- Pikachu's hands formed a "T", hoping that the Pokémon could understand this.

But no, the bat hit him with a Wing Attack, knocked him to a nearby tree. He quickly stood up to dodge another Wing Attack that the Golbat was about to make.

"How can I not be able to use Thunderbolt? I remember that I could still use it the last time I was here" he thought while dodging the continuosly attack of the bat Pokémon "If I can used Thunderbolt, I can still use… THIS"

Yamato charged himself at the Golbat, slammed him to the tree. The Golbat shrieked in pain as Yamato jumped back to his position.

"This is my chance. I know that bringing this thing is a good idea"- he pulled out the Pokéball he had brought from his world- Go, Pokéball.

The small ball hit the Golbat on its wing, and opened itself. But there was no red beam shot out, which was supposed to happen. The ball then closed itself and fell down to the grass.

-Eh?- a sweatdrop appeared on his head- How can it doesn't work?

The ball didn't capture the Golbat, but surely made it angrier. The bat's wings glowed again, and it charged at him. Yamato was in panic, and then he had an idea. He jumped at the lower area of the bat. He landed on the ground and rolled over it, not forget to picking up the Pokéball. The mouse got up and ran away, which was the only thing he could do for now. Luckily for him, he found a staircase and get to the next floor.

**Deep Dusk Forest 8F**

It had been a while since Yamato traveled in this dungeon. He found some useful items that he might need later along with the Berries he brought with.

-It's weird. I haven't met any Pokémon along the way since the last Golbat. Did they run away from here?

The mouse Pokémon looked around the forest, and it seemed this place were dying slowly. The leaves from the trees started falling, and a small earthquake occurs made the earth cracked out.

-Waahh. Whatever is happening, I have to get to the next floor quick.

He jumped over a edge and ran through the forest. The earthquake happened again, making the ground shook heavily than before. He kept on running and running, ignor anything happened on the way. For now, his life was more had to get out of this place.

**Deep Dusk Forest 11F**

The forest seemed calm here. Maybe the earthquake hadn't reached this area yet. The mouse Pokémon gasped for air. He had been running like he never ran before, on 4 feet, which he had not gotten used to yet after all these years. After this, he promised himself to exercise daily when he returned to his world.

But suddenly, he felt something strange. A weird sound is emitting somewhere, making his head hurt. He covered his ears, looked around to find the source of it. And what he found was a swarm of Golbat, and they were using Screech. They slowly approached the Pikachu. He knew that he was in real danger, but couldn't do anything to prevent them, not to mention he couldn't use the Thunderbolt. At that time, three shadows appeared from behind the bats and launched their attacks.

-Shadow Ball.

-Energy Ball.

-Leaf Blade.

The two black and green balls of energy hit the Golbat, followed by a shadow slashing them with green blades from its arms. The impact made the forest covered in smoke.

-Hey, you over there. You should get out of this place now. It's getting danger here.- the one using the Leaf Blade said to him, and Yamato recognized that voice. It was…

The smoke was clear, revealing a green gecko-liked Pokémon. He was turning his back to Yamato and told his companions to move on.

-Grovyle- he shouted out.

At this time, the gecko was surprised when he heard this voice, the voice that even though he hadn't heard from a long time, he could remember it clearly. He turned around and saw the Pikachu standing there.

-You... you are...

-It's me, Yamato.

The expression on the gecko's face turned into happy, because he just met his best friend who he thought he couldn't see him again. Yamato jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

-I'm so glad to see you, Grovyle.

-Me, too. It's been so long.- Grovyle smiled as he hugged the smaller Pokémon

-But how can this be? I thought you disappeared after I changed the history.

-It was a long story. I'll tell you later.

-Grovyle, is he really Yamato?- a female voice asked him. Yamato looked over the gecko and saw the pink Celebi floating on the air- Oh my, it's really you.

-Celebi, I remember you so much. And also...- he turned to the Pokémon next to her, and he was shocked- YOU. What are you doing here? –he pointed at the Dusknoir, who couldn't say anything for himself.

-Yamato, it's ok. Don't worry- Grovyle held him tightly before he could jumped out and launched an attack on the Ghost type- He's coming with us.

-Why? Isn't he the bad guy?- the Pikachu said as the ground shook again.

-I'll explain everything later. Right now we had to get back to the past before this place collapses.

**Deep Dusk Forest 12F**

The group kept on running and running, until they got out of the forest. In front of them was the Passage of Time, which led them to the past.

-We're here just in time. Now jump in- Grovyle said.

-Not so fast, you little rats- a voice said

A group of Mightyena appeared from nowhere and blocked the way. They were in their battle stance, readied to attack at middle Mightyena stepped to the front, who was seemed to be their leader.

-It's enough. I won't allow you to change the history.

-If you think you could stop us like that, then make us- Grovyle's armed formed his Leaf Blade again, and jumped to the front.

Some Mightyena charged at him as well, but were easily be beaten by the sharp blades of the Grass type. He gave the others a signal to ran to the Passage, which they did. During the run, Celebi and Dusknoir blasted out some Energy Balls and Shadow Balls to clear their ways. When they finally reached the Passage of Time, the Mightyena leader didn't give up just yet. He shot out his own Shadow Balls at the rock cliff on top of the Passage, with intention to block it. Celebi knew what she had to do. She turned around and used Protect, forming a blue barrier to protect the portal.

-Jump into the Passage now. I'll hold them.

-Celebi, won't you come with us?- Grovyle asked.

-I'm sorry, but it's my duty to protect this passage. And as long as I'm still alive, this passage is not going anywhere. So go, NOW. Change the history like you used to.

-Celebi, I won't leave without you.

-Grovyle… Let's go- Yamato held his hand and pulled him toward the passage- Celebi will be ok on her own. You have to believe in her.

- Let me go, Yamato. I have to help her, then we could all go to the past together.

-Grovyle, we don't have much time left- Celebi said- Yamato, I'm sorry to say good bye after we just met each other again. Please take care of him for me.

The Pikachu nodded to her, then continued pulling Grovyle. Dusknoir also helped him pulling him, and they finally got into it. They slowly drifted away from the entrance. At that time, they could hear a blast, and the entrance disappeared.

-CELEBIII- Grovyle called out her name, his eyes were full of tears.

Yamato didn't know what to say to help him get over this. Celebi had sacrificed herself to help them get back to the past. The group slowly floated to their final destination, Treasure Town.

**Treasure Town's Beach**

"Where… where am I?" Rio thought as he was floating in the eternal darkness "The last thing I remember is that I was trying to rescue everyone in the Guild, then I collapsed on the floor… Does it mean I'm dead?" Tears started forming in his eyes "I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry, everyone. In the end, I couldn't save anyone"

-Hey, Rio. Wake up- a familiar voice said

Rio could feel his body was shaken violently. He slowly opened his eyes and saw King, Geode, as well as the other Guild's apprentices.

-Look, he awakes – Fuji, the Bulbasaur said.

-Ughh … What happened? – Rio felt his head aching.

-We found you lying on the beach unconsciously – Kaoru said – We were so scared that you have dead.

-The beach? – Rio was confused. He looked the scenario around the wave was hitting gently at the soft sand on the sea shore, some Wingull was flying on the orange sky anh the sun was going down at the end of the horizon – how did I end up here? I'm certainly I was in the Guild – cough cough-

-Kid, you should rest – King said as he put him down – But weird, when we got back to the Guild after hearing you returned there to help them others, we heard from these kids that they found you on this beach.

- What about … everyone? – Rio asked, although he knew the answer, he didn't want to admit it.

-Rio … I'm sorry – King's head turned away, his tears tries to hold back. At this time we arrived, the Guild ... had been burned down completely …along with everyone in it.

Rio didn't have to feel their auras to tell that they were really depressed. Inside him was sad, too. Everyone who was closed to him died before his eyes. Even some parts inside of him didn't believe it, but he soon realized that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the truth.

Then suddenly, a round portal appeared on the air a few feet away from them. There were 3 figures fell down on the sand from it, and the portal closed.

-Ow ow. 2 times falling down from the sky in one day is too much for me- the yellow mouse stood up and scratched his head. He looked around and noticed the familiar scene-This… this is the Treasure Town's Beach. Grovyle, we made it. We return to this world.

He then turned his head and saw the group of Pokémon looking at them. And there was one Pokémon among them with a read scarf that he had always wanted to see. He ran over and hugged him tightly while the other two stood up and brushed the sand out of their bodies.

-RILU! I'm so happy to see you again.

The Riolu was surprised at the mouse whom he never met before. And did he just called him with his Dad's name? Could he be...?

-Yamato. You're Yamato, aren't you? –Geode asked

He looked at the Golem and Nidoking, and was overjoyed when he recognized his other friends in Team Poképals.

-King and Geode. I couldn't recognize you at all. You have evolved since I last saw you.

-But... how could you return?- King asked.

-Lord Dialga and Lord Palkia opened a gate so I can return here. It seems something serious is going on here that they need me –he hugged the Riolu tighter- I was really worried for you. But now seeing you are safe like this, I'm really glad.

-Yamato...- the Nidoking said- He's not Rilu.

-What do you mean "he's not Rilu"?- Yamato confused.

-He's Rilu's son, Rio.

-WHAT? HIS SON?- he was surprised when hearing it. He let the Riolu out of the hug- I can't believe it. But still, aging of Pokémon is different from the human, so I guess it's normal. But hey, where's Rilu? I want to see him.

The atmosphere of the group changed when Yamato asked about the Lucario. After a while, the Golem said:

-Yamato... Rilu ... is not with us anymore

-Eh? He went away for missions? When will he come back?

-He won't come back... because he already died. Someone killed him.

The Pikachu was frozen for a while after hearing the news. Grovyle and Dusknoir were like him, too. "Yamato... His soul must be crushed in the inside. What can I do to help him?" the green gecko thought. But then, to everyone's surprise, the yellow mouse laughed out loud.

-Hahahaha... That's a good one, Geode. I can't believe that I almost fall for it. After all these time haven't met each other and you try to trick me?

-Yamato… Please listen to us…-Nidoking said.

-Not you too, King. You two have planned this all along, right? -Yamato turned to the Riolu. Both his hand put on the Aura Pokémon's shoulder- Let's go see your father, ok? You should know where he is, right?

-I... I...- Riolu didn't know what to say, but then, he noticed drops of water fell into the sand

-Please... I beg you...- Yamato lowered his head so that no one could see the tears in his eyes- Please... tell me... that they are joking...You're a good boy, right?... You will tell me... the truth, right?

Rio couldn't resist it. His own tears was rolling on two sides of his face just like the Pikachu

-I can't... I don't want to believe either. Please... forgive me.

-Yamato, if you don't believe us, look over there- King pointed to the rock cliff far away from the beach, where the Sharperdo Bluff used to be.

He looked at the direction, kept holding Rio's shoulders for a while, then ran away. He pushed Grovyle away, who tried to stop him.

-Wait, where are you going? Come back here- Grovyle called him.

-Let him go, Grovyle- King said- I know it's painful for him, but he will know the truth eventually. We can't stop him no matter what we said

Rio looked at the Pikachu running away and felt pain in his chest. He understood Yamato's feeling, and if he were him, he would do the same thing.

The Pikachu ran across the Treasure Town, which had burned down to nothing. There was no one else in it, just him running with full speed. And when he reached the rock cliff, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no Sharperdo Bluff, no entrance to the place he used to live in. He shouted out "RILU!" to the ocean, and the only thing left he could here was the wave hitting on the rock below. He then turned around and ran to the Wigglytuff Guild. But the Guild had been burned down. The tent that had Wigglytuff's head shape was on the ground, along with the fire poles.

-It can't be… I must be in a bad dream…- he muttered to himself- That's right… It's just a bad dream, Yamato….You are still sleeping… in your first day at high school… Slowking… will wake you up in any minutes now… and will scold you for waking up late… Please… anyone…Slowking, Blastoise, Feraligatr… wake me up…

He stood there, waiting and waiting. He kept muttering those words to himself like that. But he soon realized that this was reality. He had cried a lot before returned to the others.

**Treasure Town's Outskirt**

The sun almost set down on the other side of the ocean. Magmortar was walking around, waiting for the Charizard to come back while the Houndoom was lying under a tree.

-What takes him so long? He should be back by now- Magmortar growled in anxious.

-Be more patient, Magmortar. You always lose your temper like that- Houndoom said

-Grr… If he doesn't come back soon, I will...

-Will what? - a voice interrupted him from above. Charizard was flying on top of them. After a while, he landed on the ground.

-Charizard, what have you been doing all these time while we were destroying the town? As the leader, I command you to tell me NOW- Magmortar angrily said.

-I told you already. I have some unfinished business to do- Charizard calmly said

-And that would be…

-You know…- he stopped for a while- Something like get rid of team Poképals's leader.

The other two stared him in shock. Charizard chuckled when he saw their expression.

-If you don't believe what I said, you can check out yourselves. The place where he lives is the Sharperdo Bluff. But now it is gone, see?- he pointed out at the farthest place of the town, where the rock cliff broke apart.

Magmortar looked at him, then said:

-Since you did a great job this time, I can't say anything else to you- He turned to the Houndoom- Pack up and we will leave.

-Hey, Magmortar. What will do from now?- the red dragon asked.

-Just go anywhere we want and destroy any towns we see- he said- Our King will be glad if we do more for him.

They packed up all their stuff and readied to leave. But before that, Charizard turned around and took a look at the Treasure Town. His face was filled with sadness when he gazed around it. "Good bye, Treasure Town" he whispered, then joined the other two and continued on their way.

**Treasure Town's Beach**

The group then set a campfire and had a simple dinner with Apples. While the other apprentices were trying to cheer Rio up, King and Geode told Yamato's group everything was happening in this world, but it seemed Yamato didn't bother listening. He just stared at the Apple that he received.

-So… what will you guys do from now, King? - Grovyle asked

-Some teams has planned to attack them at their headquarter, the Omega Prison. But the thing is we have to gather everyone in secret. All the teams will go everywhere in this land and spread the news to call out the explorers and meet up in the secret base in the north that Alakazam built. We were about to go today, but because of this, I think we have to stay here for a little while. Right now, the survivors of the town are staying overnight in a cave nearby for safety. They will come back tomorrow, and we have to help them rebuilt the town.

-Let's do this- the Pikachu finally spoke, gripping the Apple in his hand- That Metagross, he is the one who begins all of this. He must pay for everything he did.

Rio had been listening to everything they said, and finally decided what to do.

-I'll come with you guys. I must get my revenge for my dad and…

-NO, YOU CAN"T- the mouse ordered him- You must stay here with everyone else. I don't know what I will say to Rilu if anything happens to you.

-But…

-No "but". That's an order. Now, go to sleep with the other apprentices –he stood up and chose a spot on the sand and went to sleep.

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping peacefully, Rio was still awoke. How could he sleep after all these things had happened in that day: the whole town was destroyed, many people were killed, including his dad and the members of the Guild, the team Poképals's original leader returned. But there was something that bothered him.

"Why he didn't let me join them to fight those bad guys? I want to help, too" he thought while still lying down on the sand " I'll ask him again. I don't care how many times it will take, I will ask him until he agree"

He got up and looked around, but he couldn't see the Pikachu as well as Grovyle anywhere. Only the other apprentices, King, Geode and Dusknoir were there. While he was still wondering where he is, he sensed the aura nearby. He left the group and walked toward the source of the aura. He kept walking until he realized that he had already arrived to the Wigglytuff Guild. He saw the Pikachu was doing something on the edge of the hill, behind the Guild blocked entrance. Rio tried to called out for him, but a shadow figure flew out from nowhere and snatched him, hiding behind a tree.

-Hmmm...hmmm- Rio struggled to say something.

-Be quiet, kid. He will notice us- the shadow said

Rio regconized this voice. The shadow figure turned out to be Grovyle. He let the Riolu go, and they looked at the Pikachu in silent.

-What was he doing?- Rio whispered

-Just observe. You don't have to ask anything

Rio continued looking at him. It took him a while to see clearly in the dark, and when he could, he saw a line of wooden grave crosses. He then realized what Yamato was doing. He was building the graves for his friends

Yamato was too busy placing the grave on the ground that he didn't notice the two. There were 11 grave crosses in total, each was written a name on it. He picked up the flowers, which he had picked on his ways before he came here. He looked at the moon on the sky.

-The moon is so bright tonight. I hope that Cresselia will bless you.

(Music Insert: Memories Return)

He stood in front of the first grave, which entitled "Diglet"

-Diglet. Although you are small, but you do a great job in our Guild. When I do your Sentry Duty job, I realize that it is harder than I think. If you weren't here, the Guild would be in danger. Thank you for all your hard work.

He put a flower in front of the grave, then moved to the "Dugtrio"

-Diglet's dad. We haven't talked much when I was still here, right? Now I really regret it. I don't know much about you. But I know one thing for sure that your job is really great. Both you and your son's jobs are a silent job and not many Pokémon knows about it, but I still appreciate for what you have done.

He put a flower in front of the grave and moved to the "Croakgunk"

-Croakgunk. You are always silent and being creepy. But I know inside, you must feel very lonely. I hope that you can make friends in the heaven.

He moved on to the "Chimecho"

-Chimecho. Your food is really delicious. I always want to cook as good as you, but I always fail. And you are also the one that helped me let King, Geode, and many other Pokémon join my team. Thank you so much.

The next ones are "Corphish", "Sunflora", and "Loudred".

-You three are my greatest senpai that I ever have. You helped me getting to know how the Guild works as well as some shops in the Town. I also miss your funny ways of talking. Corphish always says "Hey hey hey" at the start of the sentences, Sunflora often says "Oh my gosh" or "Eeekk", Loudred wakes up us with a shout. From bottom of my heart, thank you.

He walked to the "Bidoof" grave

-I have heard from King and other apprentices. I'm really happy for you that you join Team Poképals. You are always said that you are useless, you can't do anything. But that's not true. You like to help everyone, and always have a dream to become a great explorer. That's why Rilu let you join. To tell you the truth, I always want you to join our team at the start, but I don't know if you can handle the work. And when I heard that you went back to protect the Guild, you have proved that you are worthy to become a member of our team. Although you are not here with us anymore, but I'll give you the title "The bravest explorer in Team Poképals"

In front of "Chatot" and "Wigglytuff"

-Chatot, I missed the time you scold me and Rilu. Although sometimes those words you said are really harsh, but it's only because you care for us. And Wigglytuff, I really want to see your "Perfect Apple Dance" again. It's really funny, and always cheers me up when I feel down. You two are like my parents in this world, and I'll always remember you.

Finally, when Yamato stood in front of Rilu's grave, tears ran out from his eyes. He had tried to hold those tears back when he was mourning for the others, but he couldn't hold it any longer.

-RILU, YOU'RE A BAKA, BAKA, BAKA (idiot) - he shouted out with a loudest voice he could make- Didn't we … promise to see each other… again? After all these time,… when I was living in my world,… I couldn't forget you. I always thought… about you. And when I finally come back… you leave me forever… YOU EVIL LIAR.

Yamato fell on his knee and couldn't stop crying. And then, he felt someone's arm put on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Grovyle standing behind him.

-Grovyle… GROVYLE…WAHHH…- couldn't hold back his feelings, he jumped on him and hugged him

-It's ok, Yamato. Just let it all out- he patted softly on his shoulder.

-Grovyle…please promise me… that you won't leave me… You're …the only one left… who was the most precious to me…

-I promise. But you're not alone, Yamato. You still have King, Geode, the others… and him, too.

Rio walked out from the tree and stood behind Grovyle. He knew that the Pikachu was not in the mood, but he had to tell him.

-Please let me join in the fight with you guys- he bowed down his head- I also have the same feeling like you right now. I hate the outlaws, because they have destroyed my home, my friends, my dad, and they even make everyone else in this world suffers like this. So please, I have to go with you, and save this world. I don't want to see anyone else having the same fate. But even if you don't accept,… I'll run away… and fight on my own. I have to get revenge for everyone no matter what.

Yamato was surprised to hear these words from the Riolu. He stopped crying, instead showing a smile. He got off Grovyle and offered a hand to Rio. Rio held his hand and stood up.

-I haven't known your name yet. What's your name again?- Yamato asked him

-My name is Rio.

-Rio, huh? You're now exactly like your father. Although he is shy and easily scared sometimes, but when he wants to do something for the others, he will find a way to do it no matter what. So, Rio… will you be my partner?

-…Of course I will- he cheerfully said.

- Good. We'll start our training the next morning. Right now, let's get some more sleep. I'm tired after a day like this- he yawned.

Grovyle and Rio chuckled at him, and the trio returned to the beach to rest.

"Rilu, don't worry. I'll take good care of your son. And I'll save this world if it's the last thing I do"- he thought before leaving the Guild.

Preview:

Rio: Finally, I can join in with you guys. I'm so excited.

Yamato: Ahem, we still have to train a lot before we can actually go out there. Still, I can't figure it out the reason I can't use my Thunderbolt.

Sparks: Don't worry. I'll be glad to help you with it.

Yamato: But wait. After the training, a group of outlaws suddenly attack the town. What is going on here?

Rio: Jikai, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Chaos Release: Training in Beach Cave. The Assault of the Outlaws. See you next time.

* * *

**Yamato: That's it, everyone. And I intend to let someone familiar appear in the next chap. Can you guess who is it? HINT: That someone is Wigglytuff's acquaintance.**

**Slowking: Hey, Yamato. Why did you let me become like that?**

**Yamato: Eh? I already write out your personality in a paper. Here, let me see (searching in a pile of paper) Here is it. You see, Slowking after becomes a butcher has changed completely. More responsible and bossy.**

**Slowking: You're mean. (crying) I don't want to become like that.**

**Yamato: But you're still kind ... sometimes. Oh, and guys. I also plan out a New Year Special one-shot, but not about this story. More like about the preparation for New Year in Yamato house. I'll post it in my profile, since I don't know if I should post it as a story or not. I'll try to finish it before the New Year, and take a short holiday break. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
